Suprise suprise
by SilverVictoire
Summary: It was 3:30 PM. I was 30 minutes late for our meeting at the milkshake bar but I didn't care. Actually, I had a good reason, a very good reason. And my entire life was now depending on a little box. Post- JONAS LA Nick/Macy maybe Joe/Stella
1. Chapter 1

Macy POV

It was 3:30 PM. I was 30 minutes late for our meeting at the milkshake bar but I didn't care. Actually, I had a good reason, a very good reason. And my entire life was now depending on a little box. A little box that I was affraid to open. I took it in my trembling hands, playing with it ehile trying to fing the courage to open it when my phone buzzed.

-Hello

-Macy? asked the person that I wanted the least to hear right now.

-Yes

-Why aren't you here with us? asked Nick

-I... I just can't come right now.

-Ok, do you want us to pick you in our way to the firehouse.

-No, I can't... I have some sort of issues, I said, my voice shaking against my will.

-Are you alright Mace?

-Yes, at least I think so, I mummbled.

-You sure you're alright Mace?

-Yes, I said, trying to sound more convincing.

-Well, see you at school

-Ok, bye

I threw the phone on my bed and went back to my box, constantly tossing it. Fifteen minutes later I decided to put aside the box, putting it on the side table. My parents were on a business trip for the weekend and the few brothers that were still at home were either at their friend's house for the week-end or at some sort of hockey tournament so I didn't had to hide it. A quick knob on the door made me jump in suprise. No one was supposed to be there except me.

I went slowly to the door, wondering who was there. I opened it, revealing... Nick.

-Nick?

-Hey Mace

-What are you doing here?

-I know something's not right

-No everything's fine, I lied.

-Macy Misa, you're my best friend and there's no way I'm buying this crap you're telling me.

-I'm telling you that there's nothing you have to worry about, I said. You want something to drink?

-Water please

I went to the kitchen, Nick following me. I knew he knew there was something going on but I couldn't tell him.

-Here I said, handing him a glass of water while taking one.

-So, he asked

-So

-Are you going to tell me what's going on.

-I don't know

-So there IS something.

-I... I don't know, I said, turning to the sink so I could hide my tearfull eyes.

Nick POV

I new there was something. It must be big since she was hiding it from me. ME, her best friend. Stella, I would understand, she can resist to tell people when it comes to gossips but me? But for now, I can't help but feel bad that I maybe push it to far. Seeing the tears in her eyes, I stood up and came to her.

-Mace, I said, hugging her, you know you can tell me everything.

-Everything? she asked, turning around so she could face me.

-Am I you're best friend or what? I asked jokingly.

-Well, she began, pulling me to her couch, promise me you won't freek out.

-Promise.

-I'm late.

-What do you mean you're late, you didn't even showed up at the milkshake bar.

-No I mean that I'm late, she said picking a box from the sidetable and putting it in my hands.

-Oh, I said looking at the pregnancy test, so are you... I mean are you pregnant?

-I don't know, I didn't took the test.

-Well, you should, I'll wait for you here.

Macy POV

I simply can't believe Nick is still there for me even if I might be pregnant. He would be such a good father. Whoaw. Stop it Misa, you're not screwing is carreer or is friendship by telling him you love him or that he is the only guy you ever had sex with. Just calm down and go find him.

-So? he asks me

-Well, I still have to wait 5 minutes.

Nick put is arm around me, holding me when I look at the little pink positive sign and the 7 weeks inscription aside.

-It's going to be OK, he tells me, smoothing my hairs while I collapse onto him and burst out in tears.

-I don't want to tell people about the baby.

-You don't have to, at least not right now.

-I want to keep my baby even if it's means no more scolarships.

-I'll help you with it.

-Seriously, you don't have to feel obligated.

-No, I really mean it, I'm going to be here for you and the baby.

-Thank you Nick.

We ended up talking for hours and I don't know how but we both feel asleep in my bed. I woke up lying next to Nick with his arm around my waist. I fell guilty to think about this but it felt really good to be in is arms, again. But he didn't remember that particular night 6 weeks ago because he was too drunk.

-Nick, I said, shaking him gently.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked at me in confusion.

-What am I doing here?

-We both fell asleep in my bed, but now we have to hurry or we'll be late for school.

We headed to the kitchen, eating breakfast rapidly while we texted Stella, Joe and Kevin so they could cover Nick.

-Are you sure you want to go to school today Mace?

-I'm pretty sure I can handle it.

-So we keep low profile?

-Yes please. It's not that I don't want to tell them but I think I'm not ready for now.

-It's OK Mace.

The fact was that I knew I should tell them the truth, and also about the father.  



	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I decided to continue this story so hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

1 week later

Macy POV

Today's a big day. I'm exactly 8 weeks pregnant and this is my very first doctor's appointment. Nobody knows for the pregnancy except for Nick. I should tell my parents, but I don't think their reaction will be great. Anyways, I feel nervous enough without thinking about telling my parents.

-Hey Mace, says Stella

-Hi Stell I say, putting instinctively my hand on my stomach.

-Are you alright? shes says, pointing my belly.

-Oh, herm, yeah, stomach ache.

-Time of the month?

-Something like that, I mumbled.

-Whats the matter, ask Nick, arriving with Joe and Kevin.

-Macy's in her time of the month, she respondes casually.

-What! both me and Nick exclaimed.

Stella begin to look at Nick suspiciously so he add quickly : It's already 8:00, come on Mace, we're going to be late

With this, he take my hand and litterally drives me around the school. Then, he turn suddenly around to face me when he is sure no one can hear us.

-Is this true?

-What?

-Are you... erm, having you're... erm

-Period? No. That's Stella who saw me touching my stomach and she was sure I was having my period.

-That scared the hell out of me.

-It's OK, the baby's fine, at least I'll see this after school.

-What, after school?

-I have my first doctor appointment, I'm so stressed, I said, snuggling onto his chest while he pulled me into a hug.

-Do you want me to come?

-You would do this? I didn't want to ask you but...

-So, we meet at my car after school?

-Thank you, so much, but now we have to go in math class, I smile.

oooo

Nick and I are in the park, eating ice cream after my appointment.

-Macy?

-You know, about the father, maybe you should tell him.

-Things are complicated.

-Even if there is special circonstances, you should at least tell him he will have a kid soon. If something like this happenned to me, I would like to know.

-Really?

-Sure.

-Even if you didn't even know you had sex?

-What the heck Mace?

-The father was drunk, so was I but I'm pretty sure he didn't remember.

-It's sure that's it's... a bit complicated but no matter what, I would like to know and I'm pretty sure the father would too.

-Well, it's a special situation.

-How could this be?

-You promise me not to freak?

-Last time you told me that, I learned you were pregnant.

-ANd this time you're learning that you're the father.

-What?

-You're the father Nick.

-But, I mean, how?

-Well, 8 weeks ago, we picked spike punch at our good bye party in LA and, one time lead to another and here I am, pregnant with our child.

-That's a suprise.

-You're not gonna leave?

-Mace, why would I leave my baby and the girl I love.

I couldn't believe my ears: The, the girl you love? I asked.

-Yeah, I didn't want to tell you right now because of the baby drama and everything but now I can tell you how much I love you.

-I love you too I said before he pulled me into a kiss.

We Kissed for what seemed like hours before we decided to go back to the firehouse, hand in hand.

-Nick? asked Kevin when he heard the sound of the door.

-I'm here, he responded.

-Are you back with you're girlfriend? asked Joe wanting to make us uncomfortable, not knowing we were, in fact, together.

-Yes

-What, you finally got with Macy.

-Yes, I shouted to Joe as Nick pulled me into an other kiss.

Joe, Kevin and Stella made their appearance by the pole and came face to face with our make-out session.

-Oh stop it before you got her pregnant, said Joe, wich result both of us jumping appart.

-Well, I began while Nick put his arm around my waist and took my hand with his other hand.

-Macy's pregnant burst Nick. 


	3. Chapter 3

Joe, Kevin and Stella made their appearance by the pole and came face to face with our make-out session.

-Oh stop it before you got her pregnant, said Joe, wich result both of us jumping appart.

-Well, I began while Nick put his arm around my waist and took my hand with his other hand.

-Macy's pregnant burst Nick.

-What? shout Stella

-When, How, Where, why? asked a confused Kevin.

-At the goodbye party in LA, we were drunk and we found out about a week ago.

-So I'm going to be an uncle? asked Joe

-Yeah

-Then welcome in the family Baby Lucas Junior, said Joe hugging me.

Tears came in my eyes when Kevin, Nick and Stella joined our hug.

-Does you're family knows?

-No, but I'm planning on telling them tonight, I responded.

-What? began Nick, you're planning on telling them by yourself.

-I, I don't want them to be mad at you too.

-You're not going through this alone, I'm as responsible as you for the baby.

-He's so cute squeeled Stella.

-Thrust me, he wouldn't be if he knew in what crap he is putting himself, I mumbled.

ooooo

So here we are, sitting on my couch, looking at the clock, waiting for my parents to come from work. We are in the same exact position we were last night:  
Nick's arm around my waist, our hands entertwined together. The only thing who's different is the pregnancy test carefully hide in my jeans pocket.

While the needle of the clock is ticking on the 5th, the slamming of the door is heard.

-Macy? We're home honey says my mom.

My parents come in the living room and find us in our, let's say, particular position. I see an uncertain smile on my mother's face while my dad's hardens.

-Mom, Dad, could you please take a seat, we have some big news.

-You're together!

-Erm, yeah, but the news is more, serious I say touching the white stick resting in my pocket. Seeing that nobody talks I suddenly blur out: I'm having a baby

-What? scream both of my parents.

-I'm pregnant I say, putting my free hand to my belly, and I'm keeping the baby.

-You're out of this house.

-But mom

-I can't help but agree with you're mother. We are no longer relatives young girl.

-But dad

-You've got 40 minutes to pack you're things.

Nick and I simply go to my room, packing my things while I frown. In a way, I'm not suprise they kicked me out, they were never the kind of people to be very comprehensive.

-Here I said, handing Nick a stack of bras to put in my bags.

-Oh, these are just bras, I add as he frowns.

-Alright he laugh.

-Ok, I think we packed everything.

-Ready to go?

-Sure, can't wait to be out of this freeking house.

-It's going to be Ok sweetie he says, putting a kiss on my head.

-Yeah, well, come on.

We quickly put the trunks in Nick's car and drive to the firehouse. When we pull out in the driveway, Joe, Stella and Kevin arrive.

-What happened?

-They kicked me out, I respond

-Poor sweetie mumble Stella.

-I'm not very suprise, that's so them.

We pick all the bags and bring them inside just in time to find Sandy and Tom who look at the set of bags whit round eyes.

-What the heck is happening here begin Tom

-Mom, Dad, Macy's parents kicked her out, can she stay here? try Nick

-Yes, sure sweetie, but, why?

-She's pregnant, and it's mine.

For a moment, I wasn't sure if they had an attack. Then Sandy just broke in tears and hugged me.

-How far are you?

-Eight weeks.

-Perfect, we have plenty of time to do a nursery.

With that, I knew that everything would be fine. That night, we slept together, me, Nick and Baby Junior. Nick had his arm flung around myself and our hands were resting on my belly while I cuddled next to him. Maybe beeing pregnant at 16 wasn't the worst thing ever. 


End file.
